


Bound By Blood

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, But it's okay, Caroline Forbes is an Original, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Menstruation, Underage Sex, Vikings, they're like 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Caroline has her first period as a married woman; Klaus is injured by a stupid, magical stake





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

In front of the fireplace was a bed. It wasn’t very comfortable, just the earthy floor under two layers of blankets and furs and a pillow of feathers, but it was theirs.

At first, Niklaus and Caroline had been uncomfortable sharing a bed. Theirs wasn’t a love match; they were barely friends. However, it had been a long few weeks, and they were much more comfortable together. They’d even _shared_ , if you get Niklaus’ meaning, the bed several times, though Caroline was hesitant each time. He made sure she never regretted letting him so close.

He didn’t want her to regret anything about their match.

So when they woke up one morning, and blood was on their bedspread, he didn’t overreact. Father had always hated this about women, the bleeding. Most of the village didn’t care; in fact, most saw it as women getting closer to nature, to the gods. But Father was different, and he felt it was undignified. All of his children knew when Mother was bleeding, because Father always made her lay with Rebekah in her small bed.

Mother had hated that treatment. Niklaus would not do that to his wife.

Instead, he gently shook her awake.

She curled deeper into him, clutching her stomach. “What is it, Niklaus?” She moaned.

He rubbed her back, and she purred, pressing even closer to him.

“My love, you are bleeding,” he whispered into her ear. “Where did you put those things?”

“What things?” She asked, mostly asleep.

“The bits of wood with wool around them. You said they were for this, did you not?” When they’d moved into this home, she’d had several of those little things. She never named them, nor did she seem to want him to see them. She’d explained a few nights later that they were for her bleeding and they were to staunch the blood so that it didn’t get on their clothes. He’d accepted it and not asked where they were, though now he wished he had.

“Ohhhhh.” She blinked her eyes open. “They are by the water basin.” He nodded and pulled away to fetch them. As soon as he was mostly out of their warm bed, she added, “please hurry.”

“I will.” He moved to where their clothes were cleaned and looked in the drawers. In one were farming tools, in another were sewing tools, and in the last one, closest to the floor, was a small pile of the things. “How many do you need?”

“One.”

He grabbed the closest one and swiftly moved back to his beautiful wife. She had said she had bad stomach pains on her first and second day of bleeding, and sometimes even on the third. He didn’t want her to be in pain, and thought maybe these things would ease it.

He moved under the covers, snuggling close again. She wasn’t like Father had said a good wife was; she didn’t let him enter her every night, didn’t always please him first the times she did. Despite that, she wanted him close as soon as the sun had descended in the sky, and in the early morning light, she clung to him. That morning was no exception.

The only difference was, instead of kissing him as usual, she plucked the small tool from his hand. It went under their furs, and she did something with it he wasn’t sure what was. Briefly he thought maybe she put the piece inside of her, using the wool to hold the blood, but the thought was embarrassing.

Still, once it was done, she pushed the blankets away. He very deliberately did not look down, but looking up was no better. (With such a perfect body, he had married a goddess, he was sure. He knew he didn’t deserve her, but now that he had her, he wouldn’t give her up.)

“We need to replace the blankets,” she said. Together, they stripped the bed of the blankets, then she moved to get a new one. There were several on the loom, and two hanging off one of the pillars near the entrance.

He watched as she walked to them, frowning when he saw the blood on her legs. He had been told by several people that the bleeding, unlike in combat or injury, did not hurt. The only body parts that did hurt were the stomach, breasts, and, in his mother’s case, feet. Caroline told him the same.

Still, there was so much blood, he couldn’t help but think it had to hurt. They met in the middle of the home, as he was too concerned to wait. “Caroline, are you sure that the bleeding does not hurt?”

Her annoyance at being stopped softened. “Yes, Niklaus, I assure you. It’s just a lot of blood, that’s all. Now, I would like to lay down again before the day begins, so let’s remake the bed.” She pushed the blanket into his arms, clearly meaning that he was to be the one setting out the blanket.

He took it gracefully and did as told. Father would think him weak, submissive, but he didn’t care. It made Caroline happy, and if she was happy, then so was he. (And later that day, when she cried and said her stomach hurt so bad she felt like she was _dying_ , he freaked out, completely went against everything Father said a man was, and stayed in bed with her all day, rubbing her stomach and telling stories that distracted her. It was surely the least he could do.)

One thousand years and broken curse later, they laid in their big king sized bed.

Again, there was blood on their blankets. Only this time, it was from Niklaus.

He’d been staked in his flank with some kind of special wood that wouldn’t kill but would maim. He claimed it didn’t hurt, but winced every time he moved. That stopped after she pulled the little bits out.

She dabbed at the wound with a cloth, not sure if the bleeding would stop any time soon. It had been nearly forty-five minutes, and it had yet to slow down.

“Does it still hurt?” He nodded, biting his lip with double fangs. Pain did that to him, every time. Usually, she loved his incisors, but in those moments, she wished they would stay inside his gums. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“This is what I get for listening to you and sparing the girl,” he grumbled.

She didn’t deny it, even though she knew he also did it because Elijah and Stefan insisted. “Yes, yes, I know.”

“Stop cooing at me,” he demanded, though his tone was very different than it was when he spoke to his hybrids. “I’m not a child.”

He was always grumpy in these moments, she reminded herself. He was her husband and she could not strike some gratitude into him, no matter how much she wanted to. “I know that. If you were, then you’d probably be asking me a million questions.”

He snickered, remembering their human years together. Whether it be her period or combat wounds, they both bled quite a lot. Every time, he’d asked if she felt okay, if she needed anything, if his wound was closing up, or any other thing he could think up. The roles had reversed as the years went on, with her being the rambler now and him the silent one. Despite that, neither had forgotten what he was like when they were teenagers.

“On that note, has it slowed yet?”

She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. “Surely you can feel that it hasn’t yet.”

He shrugged with a wince. He’d also been shot in the shoulder with a bullet of regular wood; though it was long gone, he must’ve still felt phantom pain. “Caroline….”

“Don’t whine,” she berated. At the face he made, she softened. “What else should I do to make you feel better?”

He thought for a moment, then a wicked grin came to his face. “Kiss it better?”

She scoffed affectionately and did his bidding.


End file.
